1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for identifying calls.
2. Description of Related Art
A telecommunications network element, such as a central office switch, typically generates a call detail record (CDR) for each call in which the network element is involved. A CDR typically records information about the call, such as calling number, called number, and time information, that a telecommunications service provider may use for billing or other purposes. In many cases, multiple network elements are involved in a given call, e.g., an originating switch and a terminating switch, with the result that multiple CDRs are generated for the call. Although it may be desirable to refer to all of the CDRs generated for a given call, because many different network elements may generate CDRs for many different calls, it may be difficult to determine which CDRs generated by different network elements relate to the same call. The problem may be even more complicated if the call is an internetwork call, wherein different networks carry different legs or segments of the call.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods and systems for identifying calls, e.g., in order to facilitate determination of which call detail records relate to the same call.